


Soulmate AUs / Attack on Titan

by godjupiter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjupiter/pseuds/godjupiter
Summary: A collection of soulmate AUs I wrote mainly for Levi Ackerman.Soulmate ,,,A person who was made from the same star as you.
Kudos: 3





	1. Songs you listen to, your soulmate hears as well

_Alternate universe au, different dimensions_

  
As I tore off my soaked through shirt along with my pants, I stood in my cold room stripped down to my most vulnerable. The soft humming of the heating overwhelmed my already tired senses.  
I flopped onto my bed still unmade from this morning's hurried attempt of punctuation pulling open my laptop I turned on 505 covering my face with my arms as the song played through its introduction. The days were getting longer and longer, the unbearable silence of this lonely apartment finally setting in after years of mindless hookups to fill the empty spaces where my soulmate should have been.  
The song blasted now the crescendo slowly building like every emotion that I had tucked away deep down slowly releasing as I sobbed into my arms, the song playing on;

_“But I crumble completely when you cry,_   
_It seems like once again you’ve had greet me with goodbye,_   
_I’m always just about to go and spoil a surprise,_   
_Take my hands off of your eyes too soon.”_

The days are pointless knowing there's no one out there for me unable to hear anything, all my friends say they hear their soulmates music but mine is always silent. I keep waiting and waiting yet to no avail. The sudden realisation sets in… I’m that undeserving of love that not even my soulmate existed.

_(Levi's pov)_

  
I sat my teacup down on the worn wooden table, the soft glow of the burnt-out candles lighting up the empty castle cafeteria. I took a sharp inhale as the music started to play again taking me by surprise, it was nothing like the music from this time; from this era even. Hange always asked about my soulmate wondering what music they might play next, and subsequently why I never listened to any for them in return. My harsh features turned soft as I recognised the song playing in the background of my thoughts.

“My brat is sad again,” I uttered quietly, my lips mouthing the words. They play this song so often it’s only natural I’ve learnt a few lyrics.

I brought myself to my feet, as I walked off making a silent promise that when I finally know who they are I won't ever let them play this song again. The heavy wooden door closed with a thud behind me as I wandered off to my quarters.

I sat down at the desk in my temporary sleeping quarters. I tried to focus on the mountain of paperwork I had been neglecting but as hard as I tried it was to no avail, the music was getting louder it was becoming unbearable to focus. I rested my head on the cold paper staring out at the dark light of the night sky and my mind began to wander.  
Where were they? What had made them sad enough to consistently play this song? I wished at that moment I could have gone to them, to temporarily take away the sorrow. Even after losing everyone, I had ever loved to the embodiments of the devil somehow this hurt more, least in my loved one's dying moment I could have done something whereas I’m helpless to them.

Do they even know I exist? That question lingered on my mind a bit longer than the others had before the doubt set in. They probably didn't; they never heard music from me. I slammed my fist down on the table next to my head clenching as I ground my teeth, whoever our creator was, is cruel in more ways than one for giving me a soulmate from a different world. I felt wetness form in my eyes as I finally let go of everything. The anger turning to sadness as reality set in. I don't deserve a chance of love, I don't deserve that opportunity, not after everything I've done, everyone I've lost and hurt in my life. I silently apologised to my soulmate for not ever responding with songs… hopefully, they'll find someone in their world, I can't have them know about me, that their soulmate exists. They’d be better off completely losing hope of that idea. I closed my eyes no matter how much I claimed to hate this song in Hange’s presence; it was oddly comforting. I felt like I could get a few more hours of sleep than my normal two hours with this song.


	2. Your soulmate noticed you didn’t sing today

_Alternate universe, different dimensions_

For as long as I could remember I had been singing in passing to my supposed soulmate but it was always radio silence from their side, the most heartbreaking part was that I had started to believe I was destined to be alone for eternity. The soft glow of the streetlight outside comforted my darkroom as I buried my wet face between my knees the cold wall pressed against my back

I had completely given up on the idea of a soulmate after so long of never hearing anyone sing back, I had always made an effort to sing to them for the small hope they’d return it and we would be able to find each other. Everyone around me had such cute stories of how they found their soulmates and even when they were apart they would still sing for each other.

I was just about to sleep my sorrow away when a gravelly voice interrupted my thoughts and for the first time, I think I felt pure euphoria.

_“You with the sad eyes,_

_“Don’t be discouraged, oh I realise,_

_“It’s hard to take courage,_

_“In a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all,_

_“And the darkness inside you,_

_“Can make you feel so small.”_

His voice got smoother the more he sang, whilst it wasn’t long it was all I needed after so many years of not hearing a word. I exhaled to myself a small smile played on my lips as I realised what had occurred; I had a soulmate, he's out there. I just need to get to him, I need him. I had moved to lay on my back as I covered my smile with my hands, I cried tears of joy and the empty feeling washed over me. 

_(Levi’s pov)_

I sat there quietly pondering to myself, something felt off about today. She hadn’t sung like usual and however much I claimed to hate it and how it distracts me it was the highlight of my depressing day. I finished up my song with a few words I wished she could hear, oh how our creator cursed us with only songs.

“Everyone says I deserve peace…” I began furrowing my eyebrows together, my hands clenched. “Truth is you deserve it too, don’t cry… smile for me.”

“I’ll find you one day, I love you…” I trailed off without thinking, even with the knowledge she couldn’t hear me it was still comforting to know I at least said it. At least now… she knows she has a soulmate out there waiting for her.


End file.
